juntos por siempre
by Lore de Brower
Summary: un mini que hice para la actividad del final fan del foro travieso.


Juntos por siempre.

"Aquí estoy, parada en mi linda colina, en donde he sido tan feliz, recuerdo la vez que vi a mi príncipe , era yo muy niña y creí que era mi primer amor, pero de pronto desapareció, quería volver a verle y por esa razón decidí ir a casa de los Legan, ahí conocí a Anthony , Archí y Stear- hizo una pausa para tomar aire- Siento la brisa fresca tocar mi rostro, cuanta calma hay en este lugar, después de que Albert me dijera que lo acompañara a varios lugares, no había tenido el tiempo de estar así de tranquila."

La rubia decidió alejarse después de estar un buen rato meditando en su tan querida colina, fue al hogar de Poni y vio a los niños jugando, como tiempo atrás lo hiciera ella, ya eran muchos años los que se había ausentado de aquel lugar, recordó cuando se lleno de felicidad al saber que Albert, su Albert, el tío abuelo William, como era de esperarse su amigo había comprado la propiedad y les daba mensualmente un apoyo económico, pues decía que las madres de Candy, harían buenas mujeres y hombres para el mundo, como su pequeña pecosa, como el la llamaba, Albert siempre le repetía que eso era lo menos que podía hacer después de todo a ella le debía su vida.

"Creo que será mejor que me vaya, la Srta. poni y la hermana María, aun no han llegado, ya las he visto en la mañana, cuando pueda vendré nuevamente a saludarlas, nunca terminare de agradecerles el amor tan infinito que me brindaron."

Candy llego caminando, al portal de las rosas, ahí en donde creyó ver al príncipe y que después descubrió que se trataba de otro chico, ahora su vida había cambiado, después ocho largos años que no venia a ese portal que tanto amaba, se detuvo a mirar un poco, tomo una dulce Candy, aspiro su aroma y se fue directo a su habitación.

Llegando, lo primero que hizo, fue ir donde su cajita de los recuerdos, vio sus preciados tesoros, saco el medallón del príncipe, la foto de Anthony, el crucifijo que le regalo la Hna. María, y por supuesto, los recortes del periódico, en donde Terry aparecía, a su mente indudablemente se le vinieron los recuerdos de Terry, suspiro por el, y recordó que después de su triste separación, ya no se habían vuelto a ver, pero sabía que estaba bien, que triunfaba como actor, ya no sintió la tristeza que antes la invadía, ahora era un sentimiento diferente, no lo podía explicar, pero creía que en ese momento tenía la paz que le faltaba en relación a Terry, su chico rebelde del colegio San Pablo. Su chico que a pesar de lo que hiciera jamás podría olvidar.

Fue entonces que a su mente llego el recuerdo de aquel hombre que la ayudo a recuperarse del dolor de su ruptura con el joven ingles, recordó a aquel que incondicionalmente estaba para ella, sabiendo que en ese momento su corazón pertenecía a otro hombre. El, la cuidaba con esmero, y día a día el entraba en el corazón de Candy, para echar raíces y ganar su amor.

Flash back

-Candy, sabes que siempre estaré para apoyarte – dijo en joven rubio.

-Gracias, no se lo que haría sin ti- lo miro tiernamente – sin ti nunca hubiera superado ese dolor –rio agradecida mirándolo con ternura.

-Lo hago por que - la miro fijo a los ojos-te… te amo. – así sin pensarlo, lo dijo, ya era tanto tiempo de contener esa palabra, que se inevitablemente salió de su boca .

Candy no sabia como reaccionar, aunque ella ya sentía algo grande por el, no podía asegurar que fuera amor, pero debía reconocer que al oír esas palabras, su corazón latía con más fuerza, aunque no lo quería admitir llevaba tiempo deseando escuchar lo que en ese momento declaro, anhelaba que el ya no la viera como solo su amiga.

-Yo.. yo.. –el le toco los labios con un dedo.

-Tranquila pequeña, no debí decir eso, discúlpame, es solo que...-Albert estaba desilusionado al ver la reacción de Candy, pues aunque él decía que ella no lo amaba, guardaba la esperanza de que cuando confesara su amor, fuera correspondido. - aunque tu no sientas lo mismo por mí, tenía que decírtelo alguna vez, Candy – tomo su barbilla- pequeña este sentimiento lo he guardado por mucho, creo que desde que vivíamos juntos en el departamento, te amo, no se cómo fue, pero te amo –Candy no respondía solo lo veía con asombro- ¡Candy! –Bajo la mirada el rubio – creo que después de esto, no volverán a ser las cosas como hasta ahora, pero no quiero perderte, no quiero que te alejes de mi.

Entonces Candy en un acto involuntario, corrió a abrazarlo y a decirle que ella también lo quería, que no quería que se alejara de ella.

-Albert, no te alejes de mi, por favor, te necesito, y yo… yo te quiero.

-Nunca me podría alejar de ti, y claro que se que me quieres, pero no de la forma en que yo espero, para ti solo soy tu amigo, tu hermano Albert – dijo triste.

-Albert, tu me has ayudado a recuperar la alegría a creer que hay otra oportunidad para encontrar el amor.

-¿Que? – dijo Albert sorprendido, y un palpitar sin control se apodero de él, ¿sería acaso que Candy… lo aceptara?

Candy tímidamente, dijo:

-Albert, yo también he sentido algo diferente por ti, algo que aún no me explico, contigo me siento muy bien, si no te tengo cerca, siento que algo me falta, cuando sabía que ibas a llegar de algún viaje, me emocionaba muchísimo, debo confesar que más de una ocasión, soñé contigo, yo no sabía que es lo que me ocurría, y poco a poco me di cuenta que me empecé a enamorarme de ti – ya no había marcha atrás los dos lo habían confesado.

-Candy – la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Albert, no se que es lo que vaya a ocurrir, lo que se, es que o quiero sepárame de ti nunca, nunca.

-Candy, yo nunca te dejare, te lo prometo.

Fin flash back

Abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad a la habitación donde se encontraba, fue entonces donde recordó sus primeros paseos juntos, cuando se enteraron de su relación "fue una catástrofe cuando la Tía abuela se entero" se decía, y a la vez se reía.

Flash back

-Pero que dicen, eso es una locura – dijo con espanto- pero William estas demente, ella es tu hija adoptiva.

-Ya he arreglado ese asunto con George, y por ese lado no hay ningún problema –dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Aun así, no importa si arreglaste lo que se refiere a lo legal, me refiero al papel que tu representas, todos saben que tu eres su padre adoptivo – decía exaltada.

-Lo único que yo se es que mi corazón le pertenece y yo nunca fungí con ese papel, así que no hay por qué espantarse.

-Y tu Candy cómo pudiste aceptar semejante locura, creí que tu estabas enamorada... –fue interrumpida la Sra. Elroy.

-Tía –dijo tímida - discúlpeme por interrumpirle, pero yo le diré de quien estoy enamorada – miro a Albert – estoy enamorada de mi príncipe de la colina, del hombre que en todo momento me a ayudado y acompañado, de quien tiene una mirada noble, de quien no puedo concebir mi vida sin él.

-¡que tanto dices jovencita! – la regaño madame Elroy – que son esas palabras que para mi no tiene sentido ¿de que príncipe hablas?.

-Estoy enamora de Albert.- dijo con determinación.

-No puedes estar enamorada de William – añadió con preocupación.

-Es verdad tía – al oír estas palabras Albert sintió que le atravesaban el corazón y la tía se sorprendía y a la vez sentía alivio – yo no amo a William, yo amo a Albert, simplemente a Albert, a el estoy segura que amo

Albert sintió un enorme gozo dentro de el, por fin su sueño de estar junto a Candy, se hacía realidad, la tía abuela siguió protestando por la decisión de su sobrino, pero ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, ella era la única que podía reclamarle, pues todos los demás aunque estuvieran en desacuerdo, no se enfrentarían al imponente Tío abuelo William.

William Albert Andley, el gran patriarca de la familia, aquel que había adoptado a la chiquilla llorona que una vez encontró, ahora estaba enfrentando a quien fuera con tal de proteger su amor.

Fin flash back

De nuevo Candy regreso a la realidad en su habitación de Lakewood, para sacar de su caja de tesoros, una carta de aquel joven rebelde que alguna vez le robo el corazón, vio las líneas, aunque ya estaba tranquila y en paz con el, por su separación, al leer nuevamente aquellas líneas y recordar, su trágica separación, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas entonces ahí, en la puerta, la luz se encendía, y ahí estaba el, abriendo sus brazos para recibirla y decirle

¿Que estás haciendo en la oscuridad Candy?- ahí estaba el, esa sonrisa que ella amaba tanto, con su mirada de cielo, que hacía que se perdiera en ella.

Candy corrió hacia el, tenia las emociones a flor de piel, lo abrazo con fervor y las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos, pero no eran de dolor, sino de mera felicidad por estar con el, por tenerlo ahí, alzo su vista y lo miro con ternura, con mucha felicidad, el tenia una mirada llena de paz , ella sentía amor hacia aquel rubio con ojos de cielo, se sentía dichosa de tenerlo cerca, de poder abrazarlo, de estar con su primer amor, después de todo.

-Te extrañe tanto, nunca me dejes otra vez, nunca

-Nunca lo hare, y no llores, eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras – río

-Claro, ya no llorare, si tu estas conmigo nuca llorare

-Ahora vamos salgamos de la habitación, esta será la última vez que estés aquí, ¿ ya has superado tus recuerdos? – ella asintió con la cabeza entonces el la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar.

-Anthony ¿a dónde vamos? – le decía mientras caminaba a su lado.

-A un lugar donde siempre serás feliz, tu te lo mereces- la miro con infinito amor

-¿Contigo?- dijo dudosa y a la vez emocionada.

-Si, conmigo, - la miro y le dio un tierno beso es los labios.

Candy! Candy! Llamaban a la rubia pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba con su primer amor.

Holaaaaa les traigo un trabajito que hice para la actividad del final fan, este es una actividad del forito travieso, en donde los trabajos se basan en el libro q escribió Mizuki, como ya sabran, ella no dice con quien se queda Candy, o hasta donde yo se no se sabe a ciencia cierta, el ultimo concurso de la actividad era escribir un minific de anohito y que escribiéramos quien nosostras pensábamos que era el susodicho, muchas creen que es Albert, otras que Terry, pero a mi se me ocurrio que fuera Anthony e hice este relato, espero y les haya gustado.

Nota: que fue lo que le paso a Candy? Bueno subio al padre árbol, y cayo, golpeándose fuerte en la cabeza :p y ¿si se caso con Albert? Mmm eso se los dejo a su imaginación.

Nos vemos luego

Ahhh se me olvidaba decirles, este no fue el trabajo que presente, lo escribi pero nunca lo publique, si quieren saber que fue lo que presente, las invito a leer la otra historia, también es pequeña ;)

No se olviden de dejar sus review quiero saber q les parecio.


End file.
